


fluffy ears, sharp fangs, warm hands

by rabbit_excel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, and jaemin is just a human, anyway, bc i n e e d e d more norenmin fics, for like one second bc renjun's an edgelord, give me more fluff norenmin fics, jeno's a werewolf, plEase people, renjun's a vampire, who's whipped for his boyfs, written on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_excel/pseuds/rabbit_excel
Summary: team edward or team jacob who? jaemin only knows team renjun and jeno.





	fluffy ears, sharp fangs, warm hands

 "jaemin! jaemin! baby! wake up, it's already noon!" jeno taps jaemin, who was currently snoozing peacefully under layers of blankets. he still doesn't respond. renjun, who normally is in charge of waking the jaemin, is attempting to cook normal human food - cursing at the stove in ancient latin at random intervals. 

 jeno looks at his boyfriend for a second longer - who looked angelic as he slept - decided it was time to pull in the big guns. lifting the blankets and lifting the human up, he brings him to the living room's couch. jaemin recoils at the sudden cold of the leather and groans in his sleep. "minnie," jeno coos. 

 jeno only dares to be this much of 'confident gay' (as jisung, one of their only other human friends would say.) was when jaemin was asleep, because as soon as jaemin responds, he gets flustered. 

 he places a soft kiss on jaemin's cheek and he awakens soon after. "love?" he questions, sleep still heavy on his voice. "what time is it?" he mumbles, glancing towards the old grandfather clock. "noon? i'm gonna be late!" jaemin curses himself mentally for deciding to stay up late watching anime with renjun - bur alas, he couldn't say no to the vampire's pout. 

 "don't worry min, we already called in sick for you. y'know how much of a softie doyoung-hyung is for jeno." renjun comforts, while jeno can only grin.  "i tried making your coffee order, and it's almost scary how black it is. an americano with four shots of esspresso, really makes for a strong drink." renjun scrunches his nose at the smell of the pitch black liquid moving around in the dainty tea cup. 

 jaemin laughs, accepting the drink gratefully and laughs warmly. if a vampire was afraid of how black it was, the mixture must of been truly something. "i suppose it is really black, but thank you dove!" he chirps, bringing the cup to his mouth. 

 "we really should really cut back your caffine intake. i don't know much about being human, but i'm sure this amount of coffee can't be good for anyone." jeno grimaces, the already strong smell even stronger for him, due to his wolf senses. 

 "and, for the last time, i'm not pure enough to be a dove, min." renjun deadpans, and jaemin is sure that he's thinking poorly of himself again, so he quickly comes up with a response. 

 "but, you're by far pretty enough~" he says with a smile, leaving his cup of coffee on the table in favour of wrapping his arms around renjun's waist. the boy is instantly flustered, and jaemin finds it adorable even after a year of dating, renjun is still affected by his random bursts of affection.

 "wha - whatever!" renjun quickly blurts out, in an attempt to ingnore the way how even the simplest of actions by either jaemin or jeno could shake him the core. (his heart would be beating quickly right now, if his heat pumped at all and he'd have a flush on his cheeks if he had any blood.) "check if the food on the table is edible, if not you can order take-out or have some cereal." he informs, before wigling out of jaemin's grasp only to take a seat by jeno. 

 jaemin pretends not to hear renjun quiet whisper of "god, why does he still fluster me, even now." and jeno's suppressed giggle. jaemin might not have super hearing, but he could tell when his boyfriend was gushing about him. he looks at the plated meal, it's not terrible for someone who hasn't had to cook for centuries. but that's a low standard and the meal looks like it was prepared by a child. he smiles softly to himself. though the meal looks and tastes terrible (the scrambled eggs taste like rubber and the bacon is burnt), jaemin realizes how much effort the pair of them must've put into it. 

 they didn't  _have_ to cook, but they did. for him. he finds himself smiling, even as he eats a bowl of cereal for what should be lunch. he puts everything away and goes to sit with his boyfriends. renjun has changed seats from sitting on the couch, to sitting on top of jeno's lap. it was a typical spot for the vampire, considering how light he was. "the food was terrible, but i appreciate what you tried to do injunnie." he places a kiss onto and renjun's cheeks before taking a seat beside the two of them. jaemin intertwines hands with jeno and kisses the back of the elder's hand. "and thank you for waking me up, love." 

 he focuses  his attention to the cliche hetero-sexual romance cable television that was currently playing, fingers still tracing delicate circles onto jeno's palm. though, by the end of the show, jaemin is more focused on the sight of his two boyfriends. renjun, still sitting comfortably on jeno's lap was very focused, as if he was trying to figure out exactly why the female lead was currently being dumb for. jeno, who still had one hand intertwined with jaemin's and the other snaked around renjun's waist, had rested his chin on the other's shoulder while watching the female lead run away from her problems once more with mild interest. 

 when the credits started to play and the ost was heard, jeno's head turns to jaemin. "what are you staring at, nana?" jeno questions, a slight tilt of his head folloing suit. 

 jaemin grins. "just watching my two beautiful boyfriends.''

 "god, you're so cheese-y." renjun complains, but with the same adoring smile that all of the trio had. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was written on a whim, so the story may not be the best-est,, but norenmin needed more love uwu. un-beta'd and comments and kudos appreciated, as always !!


End file.
